


Heart of the Cards

by merkei



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Fortune Telling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Modern Magic, New Years Eve party, New York City, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkei/pseuds/merkei
Summary: It was New Years Eve in New York City. The city was bustling with activity, people heading to parties or to watch the ball drop in Times square. Caleb Widoghast was less enthused about the whole thing but he was heading to Veth's place for a New Years Eve party anyway. He didn't know how much that party would change his life for good.The new year was bound to be exciting!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 28





	Heart of the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I started writing this fic two years ago lmao and due to the fact i write very slow and i was incredibly busy with school. i never got around to finishing it and forgot all about it. i have finally finished updating the first chapter with all the changes that have happened in the m9 lore in time for new years and so i'm posting it now before i forget about it lol. Dont expect frequent updates to this fic unfortunately cause i am very slow and bad at staying focused but i hope you all enjoy!

Tonight, was New Year's Eve. The last night of a mediocre year in Caleb Widoghast's opinion. The cold December air blew through the lanky man. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter to his body. The street was still lit with Christmas decorations, but some trees were already out on the curb, discarded and sad. They had lost the glory they had just a few days ago. Caleb shook his head and tried to stop himself from waxing melancholic over some trashed trees. If he was a different person, he would be excited about today. It was New Year's Eve; he didn't have work, and he was on his way to his best friends' New Year’s Eve party. However, parties and Caleb didn't really mix well. He wasn't good at all the small talk, drinking and dancing that goes on at parties. Definitely not the dancing. The feeling of embarrassment from the last time he drunkenly tried to dance with Jester overwhelmed him and if he wasn't already red from the icy wind, he would be noticeably blushing. He had gone out to a bar with Veth and Jester, and he had gotten black out drunk for the first time in years. The last thing he remembered was badly waltzing with Jester, her look of pity at his drunken incompetence, and Veth's laughter in the background. He upped his pace down the street as if he could out walk his own embarrassment haunting him.  
He finally reached the front door of the apartment complex he was heading to and pressed the buzzer to Veth Brenatto's apartment. After a few seconds, the door unlocked, and he headed into the blissful warmth of the lobby. Caleb headed down a familiar route in the run-down apartment complex. The part of town wasn't the worst you could find but it wasn't the best either. Housing wasn't cheap in New York City and Veth and her family had to make a sacrifice for the space they needed. He paused in front of the front door to their apartment and took a deep breath. He could hear people loudly talking and music playing through the door.  
"It's just a party," he mumbled to himself, "You will be ok. You're a grown man, meeting new people isn't a death sentence."

He steeled himself and pressed the doorbell.  
After a few seconds he could hear the shrill voice of his best friend shout, "Coming!"

The door swings open to show the familiar warm smile of the halfling woman looking up at him.  
With joy in her eyes she shouts, "Caleb you're finally here!"  
~~~  
Caleb and Veth had been best friends for years, they met in college when Caleb was a senior and a Resident Assistant on the floor that Veth had just moved on to. This was also when Caleb realized that he was shit at being an RA and wouldn't ever willingly surround himself with hyperactive eighteen-year-olds ever again, even if he was saving money. She was the only one he clicked with and joined his tiny circle of friends. Veth on the other hand was goofy and gregarious, she had many acquaintances, but she never seemed to open up as quickly with others as she did with Caleb. There was something about their friendship that was special and perhaps that was because of their differences rather than despite it. Parties didn't jive well with his social anxiety, but Veth loved events like this, and Caleb knew he had to face the flames and cope with it for her sake. He loved seeing her happy and, in her element, and he definitely didn't want to mess this up for her.  
One thing the two definitely had in common was being messy, Caleb mused as he walked into Veth's apartment. The tiny space was home to Veth, her husband Yeza and their young son Luc, and was very cluttered. Veth's hoarder personality definitely shone through and every room was full of baubles and toys and all kinds of collectibles. Her fashion style was also a mishmash of items she found eye-catching. She had seriously decked herself out for New Years with a frilly pink asymmetrical dress, a fluffy purple faux-fur coat, fairy wings, and multi-colored leggings. As Veth ushered Caleb into the loud hallway, it seemed even fuller as it was packed with people in sparkly outfits drinking and chatting.  
"Ja, I made it. Sorry I'm late." Caleb said to Veth.

He had to lean down to her height so she could hear him over the chatter and blaring music.

"No problem! Isn't the turnout great? When Jester said she would help host I didn't know she would invite so many people!"

"Ja, it looks like the whole island of Manhattan came!" Caleb looked around for his other close friends but didn't see them, "Did Beau make it?"

"She should be coming soon, but for now why don't you get comfortable. Get yourself a drink, relax, find someone cute to chat up!" She said gaily.

"I don't really know any of the people here. How am I going to relax around a bunch of strangers.”? Caleb responded in a tense voice.

"Well, you have to meet people to feel comfortable around them! Jester invited some very interesting guests that you might like. One guy is reading fortunes in the kitchen and there's another guy who said he can swallow swords!" She exclaims.

Caleb doesn't know if he needs more strange people in his life but won't be a downer when his best friend seems excited. 

"Let's go find them!" She says, scanning the room.  
Caleb follows her into the living room and awkwardly averts his eyes from a couple making out on the couch. Veth lights up when she sees Jester talking to a lanky half orc man.

"That's the sword guy!" she yells, unfortunately loud enough for him to hear.  
Jester and the man both turn to look at Veth and Caleb, and the sword guy has a slight flush of embarrassment on his dark green cheeks. Jester perks up and waves enthusiastically at Caleb as they approach.

"I'm more than just swallowing swords you know; I don't think I want that to be my defining feature!" He chuckles nervously.

Caleb picks up on how his voice is notably deep and gravely with a slight tone of refinement to it, "The names Fjord by the way."

He sticks out his large green hand and Caleb shakes it.

"Ah, hallo, yes I'm Caleb," Caleb examines the man. 

Fjord is dressed in a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and well-worn jeans. He seems like he just got off work which makes Caleb feel better for not dressing up. Jester on the other hand had gone all out. She was in a sparkly gold dress and was wearing a tacky '2020' headband behind her horns, which were covered in chains and accessories. It didn't shock Caleb though as Jester always took any occasion to go all out with her outfits.

"I'd like to know what that entails if you don't mind," Caleb asked, "Sword swallowing isn't an incredibly common hobby."

"Ahh well it's a long story but let's just say trained as a sword swallower with the circus in my younger years until I got injured."  
He pulls down his collar and a thick light green scar is prominent on the skin of his throat. It flexes when he talks.

"I work at the docks now, it's much safer, obviously and far less stressful for many reasons."

"I think it's a pretty awesome story Fjord! You should tell people you got it in a sword fight! You wouldn't be wrong!" Jester exclaimed as she leaned into Fjords side playfully. 

"I regret to inform you Jester but my time at the circus was far from cool. My roommate is showing everyone here my old performance videos and I look ridiculous. Please don't ask Mollymauk about it." He says with an embarrassed frown.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I have to see them!" Jester says to him bright eyed with a mischievous glint.

"Uh, let's change the subject," Fjord says, trying to ignore Jesters interest in his past, "What do you do Caleb?" Fjord glances toward Caleb trying to get a read of the scruffy man.

"Caleb does magical research at the university!" Veth exclaims.  
Caleb shifts nervously as Fjord turns to him with an excited look.

"Oh, Fjord, didn't you say you wanted to take some classes in magic?" Inquired Jester, "Caleb might be able to help!"  
Fjord stumbles over his words while glancing at Jester, "Uh, um yeah I heard they have some classes open to everyone so I might take a couple. I have been wanting to learn for years. I've been interested in magic since I was a kid."

"You should give him a tour of your department! Ooh, maybe we can all take a tour together and see what you’re studying!" Says Jester.

"Wow! What is it you're studying?" Fjord said as he leaned in, clearly engaged. Caleb brightened at the other man's interest.

"My thesis is on the Analysis of Effects of Magically Induced Illumination Regarding Preservation of Archival Materials! I am doing a variety of arcane and material analysis on the archive of pre-divergence literature the university has available. It's incredibly exciting as I've hit a rather exciting breakthrough on how the types of magic affects certain pigment penetration patterns into cotton-based fibers."

As he continued talking, he could see the group get more and more confused, "Uhm, but it's not that big of a deal as I've just started the research."  
He blushes a little when he realized how embarrassing he must sound, prattling on about research only he could understand the full weight of.  
Fjord looked excited but slightly confused. "Mhm, so uh, that's really in-depth stuff. You might have to explain it to me in depth later because I don't understand a lick of what you're talking about." Caleb's face drops a bit.

"It's ok Fjord it takes a lot of time to understand." Jester said as she patted Fjord's arm to comfort him.

She turned and stage whispered to him, "I actually don't understand it either, but it sounds really cool!" Fjord chuckles a bit at her.

"Its fine you guys don't need to understand everything. The breakthroughs are just very exciting to me." Said Caleb with an uncertain smile.

Fjord did seem interested in learning more and Caleb mad a mental note if he ever had the chance to talk with him again.

Veth tugged on his jacket and looked up at him.  
"I want you to meet everyone else Caleb! You can talk magic with Fjord later!" She said. 

They said their goodbyes and made their way into the crowded hallway toward the kitchen leaving Jester and Fjord to their conversation.  
~~~  
Caleb breathed a small sigh of relief once they were out of earshot. He took a smooth rock out of his pocket and rubbed it between his fingers in a soothing manner. It was just a stone he had picked up when he was taking one of his long walks, that he had originally intended to enchant in some way or another but instead it had become something for him to fiddle with to keep his anxiety in check.

"You're doing good Caleb! I know this party is hard! If you want to leave just say so." She said as she patted his lower back.

"I'll stay, I'm not that upset. But I totally embarrassed myself back there. No one cares about my stupid research project!" Caleb said with a slight grimace while he pressed his thumb into the stone.

"That's not true! It's just that they need more time for you to explain it and show everyone the work you're doing! Maybe when we go on that tour!"' Veth says with an encouraging tone.

"I hope you're right. I wish I could summon Frumpkin fora while, but he would bring too much attention." He flips the rock over rapidly in his hands, "Let's get the rest of tonight over with so I can go home and ring in the new year with some reading."

"Thanks for staying Caleb, it means a lot! It's only a few hours 'till midnight. Maybe you'll meet someone you like, and you can just chat with them 'till you wanna go home,” said Veth.

"I know you don't like me dragging you around. There's just a few more people I want you to meet. And you look like you need a drink as well."  
He nodded and slipped the rock back into his pocket. "Well, let's get on with it then."

"Onward!" She gave him a quick hug and they made their way through the crowded hallway to the kitchen in the back of Veth's house.

The kitchen had a large amount of alcohol shoved on the two tiny counters next to the fridge. Caleb was sure most of this was from Veth’s personal collection. Caleb didn't know how concerned to feel about Veth's drinking problem as it would come and go in severity. When he first met her, it was rather bad. There were many nights in college where he had to care for while she was sick all night in the dorm toilet. He knew she loved to drink and party all the time in college, but he worried that I would start to affect her health. He watched the halfling woman climb up onto a kiddie step stool so she could reach the alcohol on the counter easier. Caleb turned away from Veth with a concerned frown. This wasn't the time to stress out about Veth's drinking habits. Instead, he watched the other guests talk and make merry. There was an interesting scene going on where a purple skinned Tiefling, covered in jewelry and accessories was talking to a rather plainly dressed dark skinned Firbolg. She was rather animated as he talked to her, flipping over cards periodically and showing them to her. Caleb moved a bit closer so he could listen in on their conversation.

"Your son, is he struggling in his absence? This element in the card denotes tension. He misses him, doesn't he?" The man puts his hand on the Firbolg woman's as she gasps again.

"Yes, he's been acting out, and he has trouble sleeping. I'm trying to get him to understand that this isn't permanent, but he's still having a hard time." She pushes a strand of hair out of her face and takes a breath.

"Thank you Mollymauk. Your skills are powerful, and I can't believe you would use it to help me. I am so touched!" Her grateful expression shows how sincerely she believes in his powers.

"I was honored to help you Nila. These struggles will pass. Now make sure you ring it in properly by drinking and making merry!" He stands up to give her a hug, and she hugs him back.

She hurries over to talk to another very pink Firbolg on the other side of the kitchen, as Mollymauk puts away his cards. They were very beautiful with ornate designs and gold leafing on the back.  
Veth walks over to Caleb with two cups filled with alcohol. "Caleb! This one is for you!"

Caleb is jostled out of his quiet observation of Mollymauk and Nila. He turns to her and accepts his drink.

"Danke, but what's in this?" He swirls around the light orange liquid in his cup.

"It's a special cocktail I made for you Caleb! It's got orange liqueur in it! And some vodka cause you definitely need it!"

Caleb sighs and takes a big sip and immediately begins coughing hard at how strong the drink is. It feels like the whole party stops what they're doing to look at him and the room gets quieter. Panicked thoughts start to swirl in Caleb's head. He thought he might have heard someone laughing at him. While he's doubled over and Veth is trying to help him an unfamiliar figure starts patting his back as well.

"Hey, you ok?" The voice asks. It was a deep female voice with a hint of roughness.

Caleb looks up and sees a very tall, very buff, very goth woman looking down at him.

He coughs out a response. "Ja, I'm fine." He straightens up and takes a shuddering breath in but begins coughing again. 

She frowns and starts to pat his back again as Caleb doubled over from another fit of coughs.

This party was definitely not getting better, and Caleb was highly considering coming up with an excuse and leaving. Right now, all he wanted was to be home in his tiny apartment with his cat and some books away from everyone looking at him. He needed to learn how to handle his alcohol if he was going to attend anymore of Veth's parties.

"I didn't mean to make it that strong Caleb! I can make you another drink if you'd like!" Veth looks up at him, worried.

"No, no it's fine I just breathed in some air," To prove his statement Caleb took a big swig of the drink. He had to use all his willpower not to cough and spray alcohol everywhere again.

"See Veth, it's fine don't worry." He punctuates his sentence with a small cough.

"Ok... if you say so." She says with a doubtful look.

"This is Yasha by the way," Yasha waves with a small smile, "I wanted you to meet her because she's also from the circus! Thank you for helping Caleb. I'm too short to reach his back!" said Veth.

"Oh, uh you're welcome." The tall woman says awkwardly.

Caleb reaches out and shakes her hand. Despite her intimidating look she had a calming and gentle air to her.

"So, what do you do at the circus?" he asks.

"I'm head of security, actually." She says, "I try to keep everything in order, but it never ever turns out that way."

"Especially when I'm there." Mollymauk had sidled up to the group and stood next to Yasha.

"You're there every night Molly." She retorts with a smirk.

The two paint an interesting picture, the man is so flashy in his attire he looks like he sapped the color right out of Yasha who wore mostly blacks and greys. He was shorter than Yasha but had just as much presence as the tallest person in the room. They both had interesting eyes as well. Yasha with beautiful blue and purple heterochromia, and Mollymauk with the characteristic solid red tiefling eyes. They painted a striking picture together as they seemed to be opposites yet similar at the same time. Caleb was intrigued.

"This is Mollymauk. He's my coworker." Yasha says.

"I'm her best friend as well but she just won't admit it." He gives her a cheesy smile. She chuckles at that.

"I'm Caleb Widogast, you're very skilled at fortune telling." Caleb says. “It seemed like your reading you did for that woman was spot on.”

Caleb shakes his hand and uses the time to take in the absurd number of rings Mollymauk was wearing. How he was able to move his fingers so deftly while shuffling cards was a mystery to Caleb.

"Why thank you. It's my job and my passion so I'm glad it impresses!"  
He turned that bright beam of a smile Caleb's way and Caleb could feel his heart beat just a bit faster.

Mollymauk waves to Veth, "Hello again Veth, the rest of the party has been going smoothly I take it?"

"Yes! I was a bit worried not everyone was going to show but I looks like we have more people here than were invited!" She exclaims.

"Well, that's good, and you definitely aren't lacking entertainment. Jester's lucky she knows so many people from the circus."  
He lights up with an idea.

"If we get Fjord drunk enough you might be able to convince him to show off some of the stuff he had to pick up after he stopped sword swallowing. He might not look it, but he was a talented dancer!"

Molly's eyebrows raise up conspiratorially and Veth returns his look with a smile. Yasha chuckles at their interaction. Veth and Mollymauk were definitely hatching a plan and Caleb didn't want to be a part of it at all. He decided to change the subject quickly before this plan could be put into action.

"So Mollymauk, do you actually practice any divination magic? I don't know much about your trade. Are the cards an arcane focus?" Caleb asked.

"I am a magic user yes. But I don't cast through the cards. I take it you're versed in the arcane ways as well." Mollymauk said.

Caleb nodded. "Yes, I research Arcane Materials at the University. But I don't know much about divination. That is more Jesters realm."

"The best way to understand fortune telling is to see it in action. Do you want a reading Caleb?" Mollymauk had this mysterious look in his eyes and an inviting smile on his lips. Caleb was transfixed.

"Uh... I don't think I-" Caleb stumbled through a rejection until Veth cut him off.

"He would love a reading! Right Caleb?" She looked confidently towards him. 

"There's no harm in letting him take a look at your future! What's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot." Caleb mumbled under his breath. He knew Veth wanted him to get to know some people here, but this was way too heavy handed.

"I can just do a short reading if you're worried about me getting too deep into your past. I just want to get to know you better. A reading is like having a deep chat." Mollymauk smiled kindly at Caleb. Caleb met his gaze, and it was hard to say no. Mollymauk had this charismatic aura about him that was charming but not superficial.

"I will tell you to stop if it gets weird." Caleb said firmly. He didn't want to get too vulnerable with a stranger he just met. He had embarrassed himself enough today.

"That's fair, my readings aren't usually that specific though. Don't worry too much, it'll be fine!"

He began moving back to the kitchen table where his stuff was. He had a wildly colored jacket draped over the back of his chair that Caleb hadn't seen when he was watching him earlier. Mollymauk did a good job presenting an eclectic fortuneteller vibe. Caleb sat down across from him and was able to see him up close. His shoulder length dark purple hair curled around his heavily decorated horns. He also had delicate face tattoo of peacock feathers trailing down his face to his neck which was scarred. Caleb had to admit to himself that the man was stunning. Mollymauk was gorgeous in an incredibly unique way. Caleb felt a flush creeping up his face as he wondered about what kinds of tattoos covered the rest of his body. Caleb shifted his position and took a breath trying to keep his blush from being too noticeable. No need to freak out just because he’s hot. He turned his gaze away from Mollymauk's face and towards what he was actually doing. Mollymauk was graceful as he shuffled the cards and began dealing them out in front of Caleb. 

"I can't wait! Good luck Caleb!" Veth cheered him on.  
Yasha gave Caleb a thumbs up. The two women stood by the table chatting and watching Molly shuffle.

"Now I'm only dealing out cards from the Major Arcana as this is just a short reading, but it's just as powerful as any other I do."

Mollymauk finished placing the cards and looked at Caleb with his scarlet gaze, "Is there anything you want from this reading? Most people are asking about the new year, but I can read into anything you want me to look for."

"The new year is fine; I don't need any specifics." Said Caleb.  
Mollymauk gave Caleb a kind smile, "You don't need to be nervous. It's just some fun. And you don't need to take my readings as fact. The gods are fickle and the path they have decided for you might change tomorrow. It's not set-in stone."

Mollymauk flipped over the first card and took a look. It had an image of a man holding a staff upwards while pointing down. Over his head was an infinity sign.

Mollymauk chuckled. "Well, this is fitting, this card is the Magician." The magician upright has to do with desire and new opportunities. Trusting yourself and following your gut will bring about new experiences." Molly put down the card.

"See it's not bad at all! This is a great beginning to twenty twenty-one!"

Caleb relaxed, as this seemed very different from the intensely invasive divination magic he was used to. He still wondered what, if any, arcane forces where behind the ability but Mollymauk would know if he tried to detect magic.

"Yes, this isn't anywhere close to what I was thinking. I thought this might be closer to mind reading. But it is not."

"Good. Let's read the next one." Mollymauk turned over the second card. It had a man upside-down on a cross. One leg was bent behind the other. It was also facing the wrong direction, upside-down from Mollymauk's view.

"Ahh, this card is The Hanged Man. It's reversed so you will be leaving a lot of insecurities behind in the new year. That will happen through a major change, something that will shake up your perception of yourself. The Hanged Man isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is."

"I always thought the art on the cards was rather morbid, I'm glad this one isn't too bad. I'm actually rather surprised at how well this reading is going. Are you sure this is what next year will be like? I feel like this is a bit too optimistic." Caleb said with a tinge of skepticism to his voice.

Was Mollymauk just making everything up to win him over? He was so talkative and nice that it was uncomfortable how quickly Caleb had lowered his guard around the vibrant Tiefling.

"I've done many bad readings in my time, don't you worry. Things could have been much worse actually! You don't need to be so skeptical of a good outcome." He paused for a moment, "Is there a reason you're so nervous about the reading?" Mollymauk shot Caleb a questioning look. 

"Oh, uh... how do I say this properly? Thing's were bad in life but honestly, I think I'm just a pessimist. I have some issues with Anxiety and sometimes I hope for the worst outcome just so I feel like my worries are justified." 

Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like being so honest.

"That’s a hard tendency to deal with. You really shouldn't do that yourself! It really makes life boring if you actively try to fail. Other people are already trying to get you down, you don't need yourself in the way as well." Mollymauk said. He seemed to be trying to cheer Caleb up. "It might take some work, but you can definitely turn that mindset around."

"Well let’s see what the next card says," His face perks up when he sees the card. "You must know this one Caleb." He pushes it towards Caleb with a smile. Its of a naked man and a woman standing next to each other, looking up at an angel with its arms outstretched.

"Yes, the Lovers, right? So, will I also find love as well? I don't know if I should be excited or not." He says in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, you will! But you need to be open to it. It's not going to come to you If you just sit around hoping! You have to put some work into it!"

"I see" Caleb said unenthusiastically. "I don't think I am very good at all that stuff, flirting and all. That part of your reading probably won't come true. "

"Don't think so low of yourself. You're wonderful to look at and are rather charming as well." Mollymauk says smoothly. "Sometimes finding love is easier than you think. It might just be under your nose."

Caleb scoffs, "If you think I'm going to find someone at this party that likes me back you're sorely mistaken. I just keep on making an ass of myself left and right."

Mollymauk looked Caleb right in the eyes. "All I am saying is don't underestimate yourself alright?" He gives him a wink. Caleb was definitely taken off guard by that and his cheeks color at the unexpected attention.

"Um, sure," Caleb said while looking away from the mans intense gaze. Molly began to pick up his cards off the table.

"Now were you intrigued by what the cards had to say about you? How do you feel about tarot now?" Mollymauk folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the table. He gave him a calm smile. 

"We'll they are definitely accurate. I mean as accurate a few pieces of paper can be. It's pretty shocking to hear all of this stuff coming from a complete stranger though. You're very astute." Caleb said as he watched Mollymauk shuffle and put away his set of cards.

"I'll let you in on a secret if you let me get you a drink." Mollymauk cocked one eyebrow at Caleb's face of confusion. "I just want to get to know you better, the cards don't let on that much."

Caleb slipped his hand in his pocket and touched the stone had been holding before. It was a bit uncomfortable to have so much prolonged conversation with a stranger, let alone someone mysterious like Mollymauk. And what was that wink! Did Mollymauk really mean what he said about Caleb? I guess he hasn't laughed in Caleb's face yet, so things were going better than expected.

"Just don't make it too strong please. You saw what happened before right?"

"Yes, you like rum, right?" Mollymauk said with a glint in his eye.

"Uhm, yes, that’s fine," Caleb mumbled, Mollymauk got up and smoothly navigated through the crowd to get to the counter. Caleb slowly finished his drink. He scanned the room for Veth and Yasha. Caleb lit up when he saw a very familiar face at the front door talking to Veth.

She had short hair, olive skin, and a cocky smile he could recognize from a mile away.


End file.
